pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Washington University/B-JH/SLCH Consortium Program
Neil Anderson, MD c/o Sue Pagano Washington University in St. Louis School of Medicine Department of Pathology and Immunology 660 S. Euclid Avenue, Box 8118 St. Louis, MO 63110 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The Pathology Residency Program at Washington University in St Louis offers AP only, CP only, and AP/CP combined training tracks. Typically 8 residents are accepted each year for the AP/CP and AP only programs, and up to 3 residents are accepted for the CP only program. The program is transitioning in 2019-2020 to an integrated AP/CP model. This is an excellent residency training program and offers a wide variety and volume of unusual pathologic specimens for review. Daily teaching conferences include a basic AP core lecture series, gross conferences, autopsy conference, and a morning conference only for first year residents. Areas of particular faculty expertise include pediatric and general surgical pathology (Louis P. Dehner, MD), pulmonary (Jon Ritter, MD) and gynecologic pathology (Dengfeng Cao, MD, PhD). The daily schedule on AP includes previewing, sign-out, and grossing on a daily basis. This builds effective time management skills. Rotations include hemepath, general surgical path, pediatric path, autopsy, cytology, molecular pathology, dermpath, cardiothoracic, genitourinary, bone/soft tissue, neuropathology, head and neck, Gyn, Liver & GI, frozen section, and research. CP blocks include chemistry, microbiology, blood banking, molecular pathology, hematology/hematopathology, and advanced clinical pathology elective. Once AP/CP integration is completed, residents will complete at least one block of each AP and CP each PGY year. Comment 1: 3/26/2013 Program name: Washington University - St. Louis/Barnes Jewish Hospital - MO Program Director: Hannah Krigman, MD (AP) / Brenda Grossman, MD (CP) Number of residents (per year / total): 11 (8 AP/CP and /or AP only + 3 CP only) / 40 Visas sponsored? Yes Pros: Excellent case volume; teaching; research opportunities; support and mentorship from faculty; excellent response to resident concerns & criticisms; great variety of specimens on AP; very strong didactics on CP; family-friendly city; large program - less call; fellows take almost all call; a lot of research opportunities; Cons: Very little forensic pathology exposure; busy rotations are very busy (60-80 hours some weeks); may be difficult to find times to read Average work hours on surgical path? 50-70 hrs/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? In general, no, but with exceptions (e.g. if rotation is not offered at home institution - such as forensics) Do you feel you have: · Adequate preview time? Yes · Adequate reading time? Yes · Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes · Adequate AP Teaching? Yes · Adequate CP Teaching? Yes · Graduated responsibilities? Yes Fellowship Programs offered: Surgical Pathology, Liver & Gastrointestinal Pathology, Dermatopathology, Hematopathology, Cytology, Gynecologic & Breast, Transfusion Medicine/Blood Banking, Chemistry, Microbiology, Molecular Genetic Pathology, Neuropathology, Pediatric Pathology CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? '''Yes '''Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Three weeks vacation per year (take 1 week at a time, no single days) Generous travel fund (2 meetings a year if first author on original research project case reports, annual budget $2,500 total per resident for both meetings) Residents' library Annual book fund $900 per resident (textbooks/electronic books only; not permitted to use book fund for electronic devices, Step 3, or the pathology board examination) In respect to the comment below, the hot seat rotation no longer exists (phased out 2012-2013) and attendings now sign-off on every frozen section during normal business hours (the fellow/senior resident on call only signs-out frozen sections without supervision on weekends/after hours) Well-known faculty: Louis P. Dehner, Brenda Grossman, John Pfeifer, Horacio Maluf, Dengfeng Cao, Jon Ritter Blood Banking / Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Cytopathology Fellowship Dermatopathology Fellowship Gynecologic and Breast Pathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship Public Health Microbiology Fellowship Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Liver/GI Pathology Fellowship Neuropathology Fellowship Selective (General Surgical) Pathology Fellowship Selective (Combined General Surgical / Head and Neck) Pathology Fellowship Comment #1: "I did my surg path fellowship at Wash U, and I really believe that it gave me a lot more confidence in signing out cases when I finally became an attending. Knowing that I was accountable (if only for a day or two) to clinicians to nail the diagnoses for dozens of cases every day really pulled my training together: not only did I have to know what I was looking at, I also had to know what to say to the clinicians, how to say it, how to convey any legitimate uncertainties, etc. The hotseat rotation is what everyone talks about at Wash U., but the frozen section rotation also did a lot to season me: our rotation had two fellows and a senior resident, and we never had to show a case to an attending unless we wanted to. Lots of opportunities to screw up, but the responsibility made us grow up fast." [1]